Guardian of the Box
by Seeking Shadows
Summary: Into every generation one girl...yeah let's forget about that, this isn't Buffy. Follow the story of Hope Nolan, the Guardian of the Box. It is her calling to protect Pandora's Box from the forces of evil, and even from humanity that would want to unleash the horrors inside onto the world.


**Guardian of the Box**

The first woman was made by the Gods, she whom possessed many gifts such as intellect, beauty, and curiosity was named Pandora. She was a gift to the world, because at the time mankind did not know of women; before her men were formed of the Earth and when they died they returned to it. After Athena breathed life into her it was revealed that she had been given her own treasure, a gift from Zeus. Pandora was told that this box held something precious, but that she must never open it. Zeus knew that by nature women are curious and creatures of desire, and he was counting on Pandora's nature because he wanted her to open the box. This box held a dark piece of the world, one that Zeus had kept away but was now going to use to punish mankind for their arrogance.

After a time Pandora did open the box, thus releasing all of the world's evils - sorrow, death, disease, despair, hate, and fear. These ills ran rampant on the Earth and caused mankind so many problems. Pandora, racked with guilt sought to end the suffering but she had no idea how. When the box was opened and the blackness was released she closed it quickly out of fear, unknowingly locking up the only salvation for this world.

In her attempts to capture the sorrows Pandora opened the box once more. When she did this, she released a small ball light from the bottom of the box.

The small light spoke to her and said, "I am the light of hope, the last gift to this world. You have released my brothers and sisters, thus a terrible future is in store. You, Pandora were created to bring about this terrible destruction, but you can also end it."

Frightened, Pandora looked up and the light and whispered, "How?"

With a soft giggle the light replied, "You are a woman, capable of so much more than the men around you. From you humanity will prosper, but only if you accept your calling and allow me to give you a gift."

Pandora scoffed and said, "I no longer want any gifts!"

"Ah but this is the true gift, the gift of magic. You alone will be gifted, able to return the world's evils to the box. This will be your charge, your reason to be. Are you willing?"

She turned behind her and saw the darkness sweeping across the land, and heard the screams of men who were dying. With a tearful smile Pandora looked back to the light and said, "I am."

It has been seven years and life for Hope has been exciting to say the least. Since meeting the Halliwell sisters and learning of her destiny as a Guardian she has been through many challenges. Whether that's passing her final exams, keeping up with Darcy, going through a few heartbreaks, vanquishing demons that are after the box, or making friends with a few magical creatures all of this has just become a part of the package – a part of her calling.

_The Guardian of the Box:_

Name: Hope Nolan (actress, Brooke Nevin)

DOB: November 11th, 1987

Location: Seattle, Washington USA

Position: Resident doctor, specializing in general surgery

Powers:

Force Blasts – the ability to generate energy to either shield or attack

Glistening – teleporting through shimmering sparkles of little silver lights

Limited Empathy – ability to understand human emotions and to ease some suffering

Calling Back Sorrow – while holding the box, the Guardian has the power to either release or collect the sorrows of the world

(A/N:)

So this is based off of the "Charmed" episode "Little Box of Horrors". I know I have other stories that have been put on the shelf but I can't stop thinking of this idea. The episode left so much unknown and introduced a great mythology within the Charmed universe. If you think this is something you'd like to read let me know through a R&R! Thank you. [Disclaimer: I don't own "Charmed"]


End file.
